Gan Xin
Gan Xin (169-234), courtesy name Xianzong was a Military General who serve under Warlord Liu Bei in the Late Eastern Han Dynasty. His younger sister, Lady Gan, was wife of Shu's founding emperor, Liu Bei. he served under Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu before joining Liu Bei he continue to serve under Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period that was founded By Liu Bei. Gan Xin brilliant military leader and skills in military strategies and actively participate in the Northern Expeditions led by the Shu regent Zhuge Liang against Shu's rival state, Cao Wei. After Zhuge Liang's death in 234, Gan Xin was accused of for alleged treason and was lured into a trap was killed by Wei Yan's Subordinates. Early Life Gan Xin was from Pei county and live a poor life when his father kick him out of their household and often relies other for meal Gan Xin study military strategy when he was young when he suffer from hunger his younger sister Lady Gan provide food for him after that Gan Xin tell his sister that will he repay her once he made a great Achivement in life and help his family live a comfort life Lady Gan rebluff him about his remark Gan Xin soon left his hometown to become a general in went to serve under Dong Zhuo Service under Dong Zhuo Dong Zhuo a Tyrant Warlord who seize power from Han Imperial Court Gan Xin felt that he serving a lord who does not not recognize his talent and consider Dong Zhuo as a dictator and would not support the people he soon serve under Lu Bu when Lu Bu assasinated Dong Zhuo Service under Lu Bu Gan Xin wander around with Lu Bu and went to attack Puyang a home base to Cao Cao a minor warlord who launch a massive attack on Xu Province Gan Xin propose a stratergy to Lu Bu to repel Cao Cao but Lu Bu was not impress of Gan Xin and did not heed his advice and decided to leave Lu Bu felt that his talent was going to wasted Service under Liu Bei Gan Xin met Liu Bei when Liu Bei was appointed as Govenor of Xu Province after the previous Governor of Xu Province Tao Qian died Gan Xin felt Liu Bei was extortnary would bring peace to the Empire and join him Jian Yong a official of Liu Bei recognize Gan Xin talent and recomanded Gan Xin to Liu Bei and was treated well Gan Xin propose a Stratergy to Liu Bei to trap Lu Bu and kill him as he notice that Lu Bu might seize Xu Province from Liu Bei but Liu Bei refuse out of consicity Gan Xin felt that his talent was going to waste and plan to leave Liu Bei but Jian Yong stop him and convict him to stay and told Gan Xin the reason why he did not heed your advice that he would not have the heart to kill Lu Bu but assure you that your talent will not go to waste after that Gan Xin remain in Liu Bei service afterward Gan Xin's Younger Sister lady Gan marry to Liu Bei just after Liu Bei became governor of Xu Province Lady Gan was known for enormous beauty and greatly favor by Liu Bei Liu Bei build a statue of her of showing his affection to her but lady Gan convict Liu Bei to have it remove as she does not want arise of jealousy among Liu Bei other Concubines Conflict with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei Gan Xin had major feud with Liu Bei,s General Guan Yu and Zhang Fei and insult him for acting so confine just because he was Liu Bei's Brother in law Gan Xin felt ashamed and began to starve himself Lady Gan scolded Guan Yu and Zhang Fei for their behavior toward Gan Xin and order them to apologize to Gan Xin Battle of Xiapi Red Cliffs Campaign Battle of Changban Battle of The Red Cliffs Liu Bei Conquest of Yi Province Battle of Luo Castle Battle of Chengdu Sun Liu Teritorial Dispute Battle of Jing Province Hanzhong Campaign Battle of Mt Tiandong Battle of Mt Dingjun Battle of Han River Conflict against Wu Battle of Xiaoting Battle of Badi Castle Service under Liu Shan Nanzhong Campaign Zhuge Liang Northern Expedition Battle of Jieting Battle of Jianwei and Chencang Battle of Wuzhang Plain Downfall and Death Family Gan Xin had two brother name Gan Zhang and Gan Wei serve as general under Liu Bei Gan Xin had a son name Gan Zan Who inherit his Marquis titles after Gan Xin name was clear Category:Shu